


Puppy Dog Eyes Are My Weakness

by barisitrash (bananamangos)



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcyland, F/M, Steve has a nice ass, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamangos/pseuds/barisitrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Tumblr Prompt: [Steve/Darcy] Babies!!!</p><p>This one gave me a lot of room to work with. Slight mention of a baby.<br/>I couldn't think of a good title. :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Dog Eyes Are My Weakness

Darcy couldn’t believe her eyes. Right in front of her was Hottie McNiceAss from her American Foreign Politics class. Okay so his real name was Steve but still, he had a really nice ass. Like the kind of ass that should be worshipped on an altar. Like the kind of ass Darcy shamelessly stared at every chance she got. She had always wondered what he did during his free time, but she never thought she would actually get the chance to find out. She also would have never thought she’d find him working at a daycare center. But here she was, staring at that perfect ass as he tried to rock a baby to sleep.

“Shit this man is literally perfect.” She continued to stare until he turned around and caught her eye. Embarrassed at being caught, she looked away and pretended to cough as he came over. 

“Hey! Are you here to pick someone up?” He looked at her with a heart melting smile. A kind of smile a girl could fall in love with. 

“Oh.” She hesitated a moment as she was distracted by his gorgeous face. “Yes, I’m here to pick up Jane Lewis.”

“Janey Lewis? I think she’s outside playing tag with the others.” He seemed to hesitate before asking her, “Are you her mother?”

Darcy stared at him, unable to speak before finally finding words. “Oh. Oh, no! I’m her older sister, Darcy Lewis. Our mom couldn’t come pick her up so she sent me to come get her. So, here I am. Picking up my lil sis yup!” She felt like she was rambling, but his stupidly gorgeous face made her nervous.

He started laughing as she followed him further into the room. He laid the now sleeping baby back into its crib. “Okay Darcy Lewis, follow me and I’ll get Janey for you.”

He led her towards the back and stopped shortly, causing her to bump into his back. He turned around apologetically. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. I just realized that you look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?”

She stared at him wide-eyed, surprised that he recognized her at all. She always sat behind him in class and they’ve never interacted at all. The class was full of too many people to remember everyone in it. “Well, I think you’re in my gov class at Culver actually.”

His eyes lit up in recognition as another smile graced his lips. “Oh yeah, you’re the girl who’s always arguing with Professor Stark about the effects of the cold war.”

She blushed a little at realizing he actually knew who she was. “Wow I don’t know if I should be flattered or not to be known as the girl who argues about the cold war.” She laughed a little as she shook her head at the thought of this totally sexy guy knowing her as the argumentative girl in class.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that,” he reassured her. “I love a girl who can successfully argue the effects of the cold war against a world-renowned historian and win.” He winked at her as he turned back to retrieve her sister.

Darcy couldn’t believe that this totally cute guy just complimented her on annoying the hell out of their professor. She honestly only did it because she loved pissing the guy off. She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt something attack her legs. 

“Dawcyyy!! You came to pick me up!” Squealed Jane as she hug her legs excitedly. “You never pick me up! Can we go get ice cream? Can we can we pleaaaaseee!!”

Darcy pretended to think about it as she patted her little sister’s head. “Hmm I don’t know...Have you been a good girl today Janey?” 

Jane jumped up and down as she shook her head yes. “Yes!! Ask Steeb, he’ll tell you!” She grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him closer to the two. “Tell her tell her!”

Steve chuckled at Jane as he picked her up. “Yes, Janey here has been a very good girl today. She definitely deserves some ice cream.” They both looked at her with the cutest puppy dog eyes and it was too much cuteness for her to handle. 

“Aww no not the puppy dog eyes!” She covered her eyes with her hands. “I can’t resist cute puppy dog eyes and I’m getting two pairs at the same time. My heart can’t handle the cuteness!” She gasped as she realized she just admitted that he was cute too.

Steve smiled and put Jane down. “Janey, go grab your stuff while your sister checks you out at the front.” As they watched her leave, Steve glanced at Darcy and grinned. “So, you think I have cute eyes?”

She blushed a little and immediately looked away. “That may have been a thing I just said, yes.” 

“Does that mean I get ice cream too?” He questioned her as he tried to get in her line of sight again. 

She grinned as she responded, “That depends, have you been a good boy today too?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr and send me some prompts!  
> @barisitrash


End file.
